Ouran Shines Bright With The Light Of The Moon
by LadyArtemisMoon
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Ouran and immediately attracts Kyoya Ootori's attention. However, she has memories that she would rather run from and secrets that should never be spoken. Will she be able to overcome her fears and finally find love or will she push everyone, including Kyoya, away to keep them safe from the encroaching Darkness?


As the tall blonde walked through the huge gates to her new school, she was awed by how far she had come in such a short time. _It seems like only yesterday that I was last in Japan. When in fact, it has been over a year._ Dark memories started to plague her mind so she closed her eyes and let the bright sun wash over her, shining through her long hair, and when she opened her eyes, the memories had faded to the background once again. _I can't let the past define me. I have changed so much in the last year. This is finally my chance to start over, to have a real, happy life. A life of my own choosing. _With that thought, the girl walked one to the campus of Ouran Elite Private Academy, where only the best and brightest attend.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori was sitting in his home room class, ignoring the prattle from his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. He was too busy hating mornings since he never got enough sleep and trying to make more money to fund the frivolous spending his best friend was prone to. He was so engrossed in his work, that he barely heard the home room teacher enter and call for silence.

"The first announcement for today is that we have a new student joining class 2-A." Kyoya's interest was piqued for a second. He remembered seeing a file about the new student but it didn't hold much, not even a photograph. He pulled up the file as the teacher called the new student into the classroom. "Please welcome Miss Shaina McMillan and help her feel welcome here!"

Kyoya wasn't prepared for the vision that walked through the door. She made even Tamaki speechless. The first thing Kyoya noticed was her eyes. They were a beautifully deep blue that had streaks of silver and a dark grey outline. She was smiling, but even he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Her hair was long, reaching past her knees. It was a light blonde, even lighter than Tamaki's hair. In the right light, Kyoya would swear it was a silvery blonde. Her hair perfectly complemented her light skin, which looked like moonlight. She was tall, around his height, probably 5'11" or 6'. The most interesting thing about her was her uniform. Instead of wearing the girl's uniform, she had opted to modify a boy's uniform. She wore the male's light blue jacket, with only one button buttoned. Her white undershirt had the first couple of buttons undone, showing off a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon pendant with a star between its horns with a gem inside. She wore a black pleated skirt that only went to mid-thigh with a pair of compression shorts that perfectly matched the color of the jacket that came down a couple of inches past the edge of the skirt. She wore a pair of black boots that ended just under her knees with light blue laces and a minimal heel. Overall, she was stunning. Kyoya was surprised by his reaction to her; he never really noticed things like a girl's looks but this girl seemed to radiate light and warmth.

The girl bowed her head. "I'm pleased to meet all of you and I can't wait to get to know you all better."

The teacher turned towards the class, looking for open seats. "Ah, there we go! You can take the seat next to Mr. Ootori." The class groaned. It seemed that everyone wanted to get to know the new girl. Kyoya stood up to show her where to sit. As she got near him, he moved to pull the chair out for her, but she brushed him off. She quickly moved past him pulling out her own chair and sitting down. Kyoya chuckled; he loved challenges.

The girls closest to them all started chattering at her, but she just sat silently. Only Kyoya could see that she was nervously twirling the ends of her hair as she sat. The teacher called for attention again and the students began to pretend to pay attention, even though they were all whispering about the new girl. The teacher shook her head and quickly ended home room.

As soon as the teacher left, the new girl was surrounded by other girls asking questions and touching her hair. However, they were all pushed out of the way by Tamaki, who grabbed her hand and said, "Oh beautiful Princess, how empty my life has felt without you! Please grace our Host Club with your radiant beauty!" He leaned down to kiss the hand he was holding, when she suddenly stood up, yanking her hand away, and knocking Tamaki on his butt.

"Oh, excuse me! I didn't mean to be so forceful." She smiled the same smile that never reached her eyes. "Our next class is about to start, so would someone be so kind as to show me where the textbooks are? I wouldn't want to get behind." Her voice was like honey and everyone clamored to help her.

Kyoya saw his chance to investigate this girl further. "I actually have to go to the library myself before our next class. I could take you there."

She nodded her head and walked with him out of the classroom, with some of the boys and girls grumbling about how the Host Club always claims dibs on pretty ladies.

* * *

Kyoya started to make small talk, actively ignoring that Tamaki was following behind them, pouting. "So, tell me how you came to be at Ouran. No one seems to know much about you and I don't recognize your family name. You are an enigma."

Shaina brushed hair out of her face. "I wouldn't expect you to know me or my family. I am here at Ouran Academy as a scholarship student."

Kyoya was shocked at that information. She appeared to feel comfortable in high-class settings and her beauty left nothing to be desired. "Forgive me. But, as far as I am aware, scholarships are only available to Japanese citizens. McMillan is not a Japanese family name."

The blonde chuckled and her eyes sparkled like beautiful sapphires. "That is true. However, my name was changed when I went to live with family overseas; they thought it would help me adjust easier. My parents moved to Japan shortly after they were married and became Japanese citizens. They loved Japanese culture so much, that they even took Japanese names and gave me a Japanese name when I was born. I was born here and as such, I am a Japanese citizen and quite eligible for the scholarship."

Kyoya regretted asking about it when he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "So you went to live overseas. How exotic! Why did you go live with your family over there?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Shaina's eyes filled with such a deep pain that the only thing Kyoya could do was apologize.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry."

Her eyes brightened again. "Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known." She smiled at him, even though he had just asked her questions that had painful answers.

He didn't get a chance to ask more questions because they had reached the library. "The textbooks and support materials are down this way." When he moved he accidentally grabbed her hand and tugged her in the right direction. Besides a slight blush, she didn't object.

When they got to the right aisle, three members of the Host Club were already there. Haruhi was up on a ladder reaching for a book while Hikaru and Kaoru were messing around.

Shaina saw what was about to happen and jerked her hand back. "If those boys keep messing around like that, that girl on the ladder will fall and hurt herself."

Tamaki stood next to them and glanced fearfully at the blonde. Just as she finished talking, the twins knocked into the ladder and the girl started to fall. Tamaki started to rush over yelling something like, "Don't worry, Haruhi! Daddy will save you!" but slipped on a precariously placed book on the floor.

Kyoya didn't have time to react but Shaina did. It was as if time stood still for her. She rushed past him, only leaving behind the faint flora scent of her perfume. She moved so fast he could barely see her. As Tamaki fell, she used his momentum by jumping with one foot on his back and pushed off. It was almost as if the laws of physics and gravity held no sway over the blonde. She jumped gracefully through the air, with one knee bent and her foot tucked next to her shapely behind. The move was so perfect, like she did it all the time. She grabbed Haruhi as she fell off the back of the ladder and landed gracefully. If Kyoya didn't know better, he would have said that their descent slowed more than it should have.

The members of the Host Club rushed over to the blonde, who was closely clutching the small brunette. In a quiet voice, Shaina asked the brunette, "Are you alright, Miss?" She gently set her on the ground before standing up and offering a hand to the girl.

"I'm alright. Thank you for saving me. That could have turned out badly." She gratefully took the offered hand and stood up. "Please let me introduce myself. I am Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student for Year 1."

The blonde smiled back. "It is nice to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances. My name is Shaina McMillan, the scholarship recipient for Year 2." Tamaki and the ginger twins gaped at the blonde. They would never have imagined that she wasn't from the upper class like they were. Kyoya just smirked and Haruhi smiled.

"It will be nice to finally have someone around here that I can relate to!" Haruhi beamed at the girl who had just saved her.

The ginger twins moved towards Haruhi and placed arms around her neck. "How can you say that, Haruhi? We are your friends and we care about you. Are you saying that you can't relate to us?"

Shaina was the one who responded. Her blue eyes had become fierce icicles. "Just because you are friends with someone doesn't mean that you understand how they think or that you can relate to them. Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones that you know the least. Because you care about them, you are willing to overlook the flaws and clues that tell you about their true personality and in the end are shocked by their true self. Sometimes, caring about someone isn't enough to protect yourself or them from heartbreak." She seemed to realize how intense she was being because she shook her head slightly. "Forget it. Just try to be more careful around ladders." With that, she turned and went to go look for the books on the list that was tucked into her jacket pocket.

* * *

Shaina had gathered the majority of books on the list, more than fifteen of them, by herself. She noticed when the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki left. One book she needed was just a couple of inches out of her reach. Even on her tiptoes, she wasn't able to reach it. Suddenly an arm reached over and grabbed the one she needed. She turned and saw Kyoya. He handed her the book. She nodded her thanks.

Kyoya smiled at the blonde. Her natural charm was having an intriguing influence on him. He thought that she was very cute and he wanted her to smile a smile that actually reached her eyes. Nevertheless, he hid those feelings behind a cool face. He was the Shadow King after all and needed to keep up appearances. "Here are the rest of the books on the list. I figured it would be faster if I helped you get some of the books for you." She smiled at him again and brushed her long hair behind her should. Kyoya noticed that it seemed to fall in her face and over her shoulder a lot. He could tell that it bothered her, but she didn't pull it up or style it. Instead, she let it shine with all of its beauty. He moved around her. "Let's go now. Class is about to start."

Shaina fell instep behind Kyoya. She had to admit that his demeanor was growing on her. She certainly liked him more than that Tamaki or the goofy Twins. She could tell that he tried to hide his pure heart behind a cold exterior, but she could see it. She wondered why he felt the need to help her but didn't question it. Being back in Japan, being home, was hard enough as it was. Any friends she could make would only help the situation. Maybe eventually this place would start to feel like home again.

They walked for a while in silence before Shaina spoke up. "I'm sorry about earlier. My words were unprovoked. It's just that some memories are hard to run from."

Kyoya stopped and turned towards the beautiful blonde. She gently bit her lip and nervously fiddled with the books in her hands. "You shouldn't apologize. Your words were accurate but wasted on them. They cannot understand heartbreak and betrayal, since they have never experienced it. Don't apologize for your feelings."

The blonde slowly looked up into Kyoya's amazing grey eyes. She smiled so bright and for the first time in a long time, the smile reached her eyes. "Thank you, Kyoya." She moved past Kyoya, who was stunned and could only look after her as she moved. "You truly have a pure heart, Kyoya. You shouldn't pretend to be so cold and callous. I don't think it suits you." She kept walking, with her hair swirling around you. After a couple of moments, Shaina realized that Kyoya wasn't following. "Are you coming? We are going to be late."

Kyoya chuckled and called to the vivacious blonde, "I'm coming." Kyoya shouldn't have been surprised. She was able to read him just as he was able to read her. Shaina had obviously been deeply hurt in the past and didn't trust easily. But she was a good person with a chivalrous attitude. Just like he himself did, she hid her true emotions behind a mask that very few could see through. He was intrigued by this girl. She made him feel things that he had never felt before, and they hadn't even known each other an hour! And yet, in that short time, she had already worked her way into his thoughts, just as he did with hers.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I got this great idea for a fanfic, and I have actually got around to writing it! I am super excited about this one and it is giving me motivation to try and finish up some of my other ones, especially the ones already published. Please Rate and Review and tell me if you like it! I hope to have more up soon!**

**_LadyArtemisMoon_**


End file.
